cfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dear Potus: Wednesday evening working session
There are four sets of topic to brainstorm over dinner on Wednesday night. Please enter your results from the appropriate table: Table 1 Table 2 Table 3 Table 4 Table 5 Table 6 Table 7 Table 8 Table 9 Table 10 Table 11 Table 12 Table 13 Table 14 Table 15 Table 16 See the current results at Dear Potus: Wednesday evening results = How to get more attention on technology policy? = Text from letter: : We think that technology policy hasn't gotten enough attention during this campaign, and hope that between now and the election you and your opponents will make an effort to change that. : Here are N (five to seven? if necessary, link to longer list) things we think would help: # an online debate specifically focused on technology policy # candidates, please ask the techies who support you to work with other campaigns' supporters to lead discussions online focusing on technology issues # media, please give as much attention to technology policy as to "gaffes" and the candidates' spouses # other ideas here # ... Instructions: each table come up with three to five additional suggestions, along with a brief (one-sentence) statement of why they think this is a priority = Topics needing more attention = Text from letter: : We also think that several important topics on technology policy haven't gotten enough attention. Here are a few examples, where we'd like to hear what the candidates will do as President -- specifically in terms of your plans for the executive branch, and also using your "bully pulpit" to lead Congress and the states # identity theft: how to cut down on the repeated leaks of personal information, including from government databases and web sites? and what can the FTC and FBI do to take leadership roles here? # other ideas here # ... Instructions: each table come up with three additional suggestions, along with a few sample questions for each = Areas with superficial coverage = Text from letter: : Finally, we think that the media is dropping the ball, and presenting some technology issues in extraordinarily superficial ways. We think it's time to raise their standards; and we'd appreciate the candidates' help holding the media accountable. A few specific areas: # cyberterrorism, and computer security in general. How safe are we really? What are the most important risks? What are we as a country doing about it? # other ideas here # ... Instructions: each table come up with three additional suggestions, along with a few sample questions for each = Technology policy categories = This area is the start of the brainstorming for the next iteration of the letter, a call for a broader discussion of technology policy, accompanied by a list of categories to help guide the discussion. A couple of example lists: * CFP08's working "cluster list" * Yale ISP's 9.5 Theses * Suggestions from Susy Struble Sun Microsystems Instructions: each table should discuss and provide a list -- or a more structured framework -- of areas for technology policy discussion